Conventionally, there is performed motor drive control by which exciting currents based on a pseudo-sine-waveform exciting current pattern are supplied to coils to generate a magnetic field and a rotor is rotated by the generated magnetic field. It is considered that the pseudo-sine-waveform exciting current pattern generates an ideal rotating magnetic field. However, actually, in the case where motors have different characteristics and excitation is performed based on a pseudo-sine-waveform exciting current pattern, good-efficiency motor drive is not necessarily performed. For example, the excess and deficiency of an exciting current cause the excess and deficiency of rotary torque, and thus vibrations and noises are generated during the rotation of the rotor. For this reason, there is desired a motor drive control device and a motor drive control method that allow the control according to the characteristics of respective motors.